


The fault inside us

by Maharetchan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, First Time, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharetchan/pseuds/Maharetchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're five when daddy brings Jon home.<br/>They are sixteen when they make love for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fault inside us

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Soooo, I have a plot for a kinda long modern au Jon/Robb where they deal with their being brothers and in love. Let's say this is the general reharsal.  
> 2\. Written for the [asoiafkinkmeme](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/), prompt: "They used to sleep in the same bed when they were younger when one of them had nightmare or to share body heat when the night was incredibly cold ( and winter is coming guys ) Now they are most men grown and things get.... complicated.".  
> 3\. My first language is not English and I don't have an English beta reader. So please excuse the grammar mistakes that you'll probably find.  
> 4\. I love comments!

They're five when daddy brings Jon home, holding his hand awkwardly and looking as nervous as he did when he had to hold baby Sansa for the first time; only this time he's not smiling.  
\- He's Jon, he's your brother. He's very shy and he... he just lost his mommy, so you need to be good to him, ok? Make sure he's ok and take care of him. Can you do this for me, Robb?-  
\- Yes. -  
Jon is not looking at him, he's staring at his shoes like they're the only thing that keeps him alive: he's weird, skinny, pale, with dark curls that cover his eyes and his face is so sad it makes Robb's heart ache.  
Daddy leaves them alone e Robb turns around just to see him and mommy arguing: mommy is saying something about Jon, about not wanting him in the house and Robb wonders why; if he's his brother, shouldn't his mommy love him too?  
When he turns his attention back to him, Jon is looking at him: he has big, deep black eyes and for a few seconds he just looks at Robb like he's something absolutely new.  
Then he smiles and his smile is so sweet Robb feels like he loves him already and is sure that, sooner or later, his mommy will love him too and everything will be alright again.  
He smiles back and takes Jon's hand: his skin is damp with sweat and his hand is smaller than Robb's, it fits into his like it was made to be there.  
Robb beams.  
\- I am Robb. Welcome home. -

It has been two years and his mom still doesn't like Jon: Robb is starting to think that she is weird because Jon is amazing and how can she not like him.  
He's shy and quiet, but he's also smart and funny and they can talk and play and just sit in silence for hours and hours and still wanting to do it more and more.  
It's fantastic.  
Jon is the best friend Robb ever had and will have, he loves his brother so much.  
His mom must be really, really weird.

They share a room and sometimes, when there's a storm outside and the lights go out and the wind is so strong it feels like the house will be ripped off the ground and they'll all die, Jon crawls into his bed and hugs him tight.  
He's shivering and trembling in Robb's arms and he just whispers into his ear that it'll be ok, it'll pass, nothing bad will happen to them, that if the storm just tries to hurt Jon, Robb will kick it until she'll be sorry.  
Jon laughs and kisses his cheek, it's so natural and sweet and Robb kisses him back because it's just the way it has to be.  
Jon kisses him, Robb kisses back.  
And then they fall asleep in each other arms and in the morning his mom will be angry at Jon again.

They did everything together since they were five: slept together, ate together, bathed together so Robb doesn't really find it weird when one day Jon asks him to kiss him on the lips because he wants to know what it feels like.  
It's summer, they're twelve and the sun is so bright and so warm and Jon's lips are slightly salty when he kisses him.  
He tastes like summer, Robb thinks.  
\- So, what it felt like?-  
\- It felt... it was good. -

They are sixteen when they make love for the first time.  
\- I want you to be my first. -  
Robb should say no, we are brother, we can't it's wrong we can't we can't... instead he slowly takes off Jon's clothes and caresses his skin and kisses him everywhere he can reach and fucks him so hard and so good he feels he's going to die and disappear forever inside Jon.  
His brother scratches his back, bites his neck, whispers things in his ears and Robb just wants to keep doing this forever, forever, forever.  
He comes inside Jon crying his name and holding him so hard he fears he's going to kill him, to smoother him with his love and his body but Jon just kisses him more and more and more until they're both so wasted and gone they don't even know where they are, who they are.  
They only know each other, their skins, their heart beating together.

\- I love you, I've always loved you, please, just be mine, only mine. -  
\- I am yours, only yours. I love you, I love you, I love you. -


End file.
